


A Mistake Worth Mending

by RadicalMercy26



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalMercy26/pseuds/RadicalMercy26
Summary: *Spoilers & Slight Canon Divergence*Instead of giving up when Ryder leaves, Reyes does his best to get them back. After all, he won Kadara. He could win her too.





	1. Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovely Readers! I loved the Reyes romance, but I felt it was lacking so that's where this idea came from. This first chapter is a little short, but future ones will be a little lengthier. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Kadara was his. There was no question about it. As soon as word spread that Sloane was gone all his pieces had fallen into place. Except for one. 

_I need some time._ That was all she had said as she’d left him standing there with his mouth hanging open. It was easy to understand. He’d betrayed her, lied to her for months, but it needed to be done. Kadara needed a proper ruler. Sloane was nothing but a tyrant. He would be better. He had to be. It was the only way to get Sara back. 

Email after email went unanswered, but it did little to deter him. He had won Kadara, he could win her too. One of her colonies was on his planet after all. She would be back.

It was just a matter of time. 

——————

“Are you sure we have to get it here?” Sara asked crossing her arms. “There isn’t anywhere else we can get it?”

Vetra gave a chuckle. “Oh, I’m sure. What not excited to see Reyes again?”

The woman gave a heavy sigh. It had been months since she’d seen Reyes last, or The Charlatan. When she had found out who he really was, she didn’t know how to handle it. He lied to her. Used her even. 

“Not at all.”

“Well I’m sure the others will be fine without our little snacks for the movie.” Vera said crossing her arms. “But I would love them. If you could do this onnneee thing for me-“

Sara sighed, their was no winning. She couldn’t not help Vetra. She was her best friend.

“I’ll do it.” She relented quickly. “No need to beg.”

“Oh, thanks Ryder. I owe you one.”

“Yeah, thank me when this is over.”

Chuckling Vetra turned back to her terminal. “Oh, I’m sure that you’ll be fine. You’re the Pathfinder, you’ve been through worse.”


	2. The Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have shorter chapters so I can keep working on my Dragon Age fic. I'll update more frequently here tho. I hope you all enjoy!

_Tempest is docking at the port._

That was all his cover had written. It was enough to get his heart racing though. Ryder was finally back. Finally close at hand. Discarding the ledgers he'd been pouring over, Reyes rushed to the nearest mirror. His reflection startled him. 

His hair was messy, his eyes baggy. _When had that happened?_ He thought in horror."Running a city, really takes a lot out of someone." He mumbled combing his hair back. He hadn't thought about how actually running Kadara Port would effect him. In the moment, he'd been more concerned with helping improve conditions than how his health was. Sure, he ate and drank and slept, but there'd been little time to enjoy himself over the months. 

_That will change soon enough._ With Ryder back he would find the time. Even if he had to carve it out with a knife. 

Sending an absent minded prayer to no one in particular, he headed toward the lift. His hand tapped against his thigh in an uneven rhythm that lessened his urge to bounce on his heels. _What will she think? Will she be happy? Angry?_ He hoped it wasn't the latter.

When the lift opened up to the port he shuffled out quickly, doing his best to put his sauve facade on before he found her. Heading to the market, he rehearsed his lines over and over. Afraid of what would happen if he stumbled on his words in front of her. 

The market was as busy as usual. Angara, asari, turians, salarians, and even a few Krogan whizzed around him; all arguing, bartering, or chattering filling his head with unnecessary noise. Scanning the crowd, he wondered if seeking her out was a mistake.

With all his worrying, Reyes almost missed her. Clad in black Sara stood, arms crossed as she faced off against a Krogan merchant. Her black hair was done up in a tight ponytail and she had a red scar wrapped around her neck. 

She was as beautiful as he remembered. Her tawny skin glowed in the low light, her plump lips were pulled into a smile. Simply the sight of her had his stomach in knots. Running his fingers through his hair, he collected his courage and went to meet her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"10 credits," the Krogan growled glaring at her. Vetra's snacks were clutched in one of his greasy palms. For whatever reason, the Krogan had grown angry when she didn't express interest in any of his armor.

Nodding, she summoned up her omni tool.

"I've got it." A familiar voice purred from behind making her heart clench. "Keep the change." Whipping around, Reyes shot her one of his signature smiles as he transferred money over to the Krogan. "Ryder, it's good to see you."

The Krogan handed the snacks over with a grumble and she slid them into her pack, never taking her eyes off the Reyes. He was just as handsome as the day she’d left, only he looked...tired. Like he hadn't slept in a few days.

"Reyes, I didn't expect to run into you here." She said producing a wary smile. It was the best she could do with her heart pounding in her ears. 

The man shrugged. "I've never been a fan of crowded places, but today I was motivated."

"Motivated, huh?" Biting back a chuckle, she crossed her arms. "Motivated to pay me back for those drinks I paid for?"

Reyes smile widened. "Something like that," leaning against the counter he inched closer. His sweet earthy scent invaded her nostrils and she fought the urge to move closer. "I wanted to seeyou. You haven't exactly been easy to get in contact with."

A blush crept to her cheeks. He wasn't wrong. Reyes had been emailing her at least once a week, and each one she read over, started a reply, then deleted it and shoved the email into her archives. 

"I've been busy."

"I've heard," Reyes said, "Two new colonies. You're doing good work, Sara." Her name on his lips had always been a glorious thing to hear and it hadn't lost its affect. "We should celebrate over a few drinks."

The proposition wasn't unexpected. He'd invited her out before, when he used her as a cover to snoop around Sloane's place. Remembering it made her angry all over again.

"As good as that sounds I'm not sure I should accept. After all, I always end up paying." 

That made his smile drop. "I can assure you, it will be nothing like the other times." Standing up, he placed a hand on her arm. His brown eyes watched her carefully. "Unless, you want it to be." He whispered suggestively.

Thoughts of their heated kiss shot to her mind. His tongue against hers, his arms around her, their bodies entangled on the thoughts of the soft moans he pulled from her made her face body burn with heat.

"Whatever you all do, you can't stand here anymore." The Krogan growled. "You're blocking other customers."

Reyes cocked his head back with a smirk. "We were just leaving," he said sliding next to her. "So, what do you say Ryder?"

His warmth bleed through her jacket. The pressure of his arm made her skin tingle. 

"Okay, but we drink at Kralla's Song. The bartender is a friend of mine."

Reyes nodded, a roguish smile returning to his face. ”To Kralla's Song then."


	3. Drinks

"Come on, you can't believe that?" Sara laughed placing her cup on the small circular table between them. "Do you honestly think I would go out of my way to get the Krogan just to piss off Tann?"

Reyes cocked an eyebrow. "Actually I do," he said, "you never spoke to fondly of him."

"Pssh, no. I can't stand him, but I don't spend my time finding ways to harass him." She assured motioning to Umi for another drink. It was her fourth one. She knew she should have been slowing down. In all honesty she should have been heading back to the Tempest, but damn, it was good to sit and talk with Reyes again. "We needed the Krogan," she continued, "and they needed us. So I found a solution."

"A damn good one too." Reyes smiled, leaning across the small table. “You put everyone on the same team. It's just what we needed."

Sara gave a smile despite herself.

"I will say, it's good to have you back in Kadara though. I’ve missed you. More than I should admit." He said his voice dropping

Sara felt her cheeks flush. "I...uh." She pulled her gaze away from his alluring brown eyes.

"I wanted to apologize, properly, about what happened." Reyes went on. "I shouldn't have lied to you, but...I didn't want you to stop treating me the way you did. I liked spending time with you."

Her hands clenched into fists. _It was wrong, everything that you did was wrong. You used me, made me feel like an idiot._ That's what she wanted to say. But she didn't. How could she? Kadara port was better off in his hands than Sloane Kelly's. It seemed safer, her colony was at least. No one was being forced to pay protection fees, no one was shanking people in the streets. It was better.

"I liked spending time with you too." She said finally, turning back to him. His lips turned up in a smile and she couldn't help but grin back. "Oh, but I'm still mad so don't expect anything."

"I would never." He said coyly. Glancing around, Reyes slid into the seat and placed his hand over hers. "I expect it will take time to regain your trust...your attention." He traced some circles over her hand, igniting a flame in her belly. _Why are his lips so perfect?_

Clearing her throat, Sara pulled her hand away and collected them in her lap. Resist. We can do this. "It will," she confirmed. "I don't even, know if I should let you, but..." A hand fell around her shoulders and she was trapped starring at his brown eyes.

"I won't fail you again." He whispered. "Whatever I have to do, I'll do it. Please, Sara, give me another chance." He was just too damn smooth. Every word he said seemed to roll off with perfection, leaving her wanting for more. Much more.

 _Another chance, huh?_ Vetra's sister popped into her head. All those exiles she helped give a fresh start. Sara had been all for it, so why was it so hard to give Reyes another chance.

"Okay," she sighed. "okay, but we go slow and we stay honest. No matter what."

Reyes squeezed her shoulders. "I can do that...It'll be like a challenge." He shrugged.

"I know it'll be hard for you. You're a shady bastard."

"The shadiest," he laughed taking another drink." He threw a glance out the slotted windows. "It's getting pretty late. I can walk you back to the Tempest?"

Sara snorted from over the rim of her cup. "I'm a grown woman Reyes, I'll be fine."

"That's not why I was asking," he said leaning closer.

"Oh, well, then...sure, yeah." Sara downed the rest of her cup and stood. Her head began to swim instantly and she pitched backward. Reyes stopped her fall with an arm around her waist.

He smirked as he righted her. "I didn't know you were such a lightweight." He joked still holding her. She could feel his heart beat against her chest and her hand rested against the spot, while the other, without a thought, felt at the muscles of his back. The space between them felt alight with fire and found herself struggling to find words.

"I didn't know I was either," she laughed her breath quickening.

Reyes pulled away slightly, but it was enough for the heat between them to lessen. Sara tried not to let her disappointment show, but she had a feeling the Reyes could see it like a sign across her forehead.

"Come on, let's get you back to the Tempest."

They walked in silence. Sara to embarrassed by both her inability to hold her liquor and the want for more than just Reyes' arm around her waist. Reyes seemed to busy making sure she didn't slip from his grip to the ground to even speak. Her cheeks seemed to burn, but from embarrassment or whiskey, she couldn't tell.

When they finally made it to the lift Reyes punched in the options for the dock and leaned her against one of the walls as it shot upward.

"How long will you be staying?" Reyes asked. The orange light of the sun flashed across his face making him look ethereal.

She bit her lip. "Another day, we've got to get back to work. Peebee needs new tech and Voeld needs some help."

"Oh," Reyes shuffled his feet. "Just come back soon, okay?"

Sara smiled and rested a hand on his chest. "I won't ignore your emails...I'm sorry about that by the way."

"It's okay." He shrugged, taking her hand in his. "I deserved it. I wasn't exactly chivalrous with you."

"No you weren't. I'm sure you'll fix that." She giggled.

Reyes leaned in closer, her heart beat thudded in time with his. "I will." He whispered a hair's breath away from her lips. Sara leaned inward, her mind on their first kiss in Sloane closet. The feel of his lips, of his hands exploring her body.

"Uhmm."

They froze and Sara jerked backward.

Vetra stood in the doorway of the lift, her hands on her hips, and her mandibles pulled into a smile.

"Ryder, I was just coming to find you," she said. "But it looks like someone else beat me to it."

Sara's face seemed to flood with heat as Vetra gave her a knowing look. I'm never going to hear the end of this.

"Vetra, it's good to see you again. I was just making sure Ryder got back to the Tempest." Reyes explained with ease. "Since you're here I'll just leave her with you."

"Hm, yeah that seems best." Vetra said extending a hand to Sara. She took it gingerly, sad to be away from Reyes firm body. "See ya, Reyes."

"See ya, Vetra and I'll see you, Sara." He flashed her another smile and with a whirr of gears, the lift sipped away.

Sara sighed and leaned against Vetra's arm, careful not to glance up at the Turian.

"I see why it took you all afternoon to find some snacks." Vetra chuckled giving her a nudge. "At least I won the bet."

"Bet?" Sara snapped her head around. "What bet?"

"Me and the others figured something had happened to you when you went missing, but SAM didn't say anything so we knew you were fine." Vetra explained quickly. "We thought we'd have some fun while we waited."

"That is not funny."

"Oh, come on. It is a little."

She bit her lip as they made their way up the ramp. "Who else bet on Reyes?"

Vetra chuckled. "Ohhh, I can't let that out. It's between us, don't want them to feel like sore losers after all."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor girl can't seem to keep her composure when this rouge come around. Let's see how long Reyes last with "taking it slow"?
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a comment to keep me writing!


	4. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Another chapter posted yayy! I'm glad to see you all are enjoying it. This story will be updated on every Wednesday.
> 
> I've planned this to be ten chapters, but if you all want more...I'l probably give you more. (Cause I'm a pushover.)

_To: Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_It was good to see you again. I hope you had as good a time tonight as I did. Next time, I’ll have something more private planned. You deserve to be spoiled. Let me know when you’re back in the system._

_Stay safe._

  
_Reyes_

* * *

 

 _To: Reyes_  
_From: Sara Ryder_

 _I had a good time too. I didn't think I'd enjoy myself as much as I did._  
_Something private? What did you have in mind?_

_I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Ryder_

* * *

Reyes waited a month for another reply and it was maddening. It wasn't the waiting itself that drove him to the brink of insanity, but the news of the Pathfinder's deeds while she was away. Sara had snuck aboard a Kett flagship and died.

Only for a few short seconds according to his contact. But that was a few seconds longer than he would have like her to be dead. The thought of losing her made his heart sting with an unfamiliar pain.

Sighing, Reyes tried to start a reply to the email Sara had just sent, but none of the words seemed right. All she had said was she'd be back in a few days. Part of him wanted to sing her praises of her bravery, another side wanted to chain her to his wrist so she couldn't go off dying without him, and yet another side wanted to hold her against a wall and make her moan his name.

Reyes shook the thoughts away with a sly grin. One day. Not yet though, she wanted to take things slow. He could do slow. He could do anything for her.

* * *

  
_To: Ryder_  
_From: Reyes Vidal_

_Meet me at my place and wear armor. I have something I want to show you._

_Reyes_

* * *

 

Sara read the short blip again. It couldn't have been right. He wanted her to wear armor...on a date. Kadar was dangerous, but she hadn't thought that she would ever need armor if she wasn't leaving the port. Or maybe they were leaving the port?

Vetra cleared her throat from the coach and Sara turned in her chair to see her and Liam grinning at her.

"So what did the little Charlatan say?" Liam asked giddily.

"Yeah where's he taking you?" Vetra added calmly.

Sara shrugged and moved to her hamster. "He didn't say." She admitted as she dropped food into the glass case. "He wants me to wear armor though."

Vetra mumbled a curse and slapped a hand on her thigh.

Liam's grin only grew wider. "Told you that's how he'd do it." He said leaning back and placing his arms behind his head. "Surprises are the best way to say sorry, or thank you...or anything really."

"They are not," Vetra groaned transferring credits to him from her omni-tool. "But they're a good way to get ambushed. Are you really sure it's safe? I mean this is fun and all, but the man did shot someone if front of you."

Liam's grin melted away. "Yeah, he isn't exactly the most trustworthy person we've met."

Groaning, Sara stood and dropped onto the couch between them. "I'll be fine, but if you all are really that bother you can always just ask SAM if I'm okay."

Vetra shrugged and rose from her seat heading to the door. "If that's how you want to do this. Just be careful. But, in case you aren't me and Drack have already decided we're shoving him down one of those hot springs. He'll be gone before you know it."

Laughing, Liam followed Vetra out. "Count me in. Later, Ryder."

Sara gave an exasperated sigh at the claim, but couldn't help smiling. They were good friends, good people. In some ways Reyes reminded her of them; he was strong, swift to act, always fighting for a better cause, for a better life for people, but the way he went about it always made her feel wrong. There was to much underhandedness.

"Sera, this I would like to ask you about your romantic entanglement." SAM chirped from her desk.

Furrowing her brow, she tried to keep an open mind. It was bound to happen sooner or later. "Oookkay, what do you want to know?"

"You seem to care for Mister Vidal greatly, but harbor doubts about his character. Why do you continue to align yourself with him if you have these doubts?"

She sat back in her chair, propping an arm under her chin. It was a good question. "I don't know how to explain it. Maybe because I like his company, but it's more than that. Reyes is trying to make Kadara a better place, just like I'm trying to make Heleus a safer system. It's just...we do things differently."

"I think I understand. It is similar to how you're mother and father's opinions differed on her illness."

"Yeah, I guess it is." She said laying back on her bed. Images of her mother floated before her. Short black hair, soft brown eyes that could silence dad with only a look. They had been so different, but they made it work. Maybe she and Reyes could too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a comment to keep me writing!


End file.
